Superboy (Young Justice)
Superboy (also known as Conner Kent and Kon-El, "born" March 21, 2010) is a genomorph, a binary clone of Superman and Lex Luthor, and a founding member of the Team. He is one of the main characters of Young Justice. He is voiced by Nolan North who is Nathan Drake from the Uncharted series and Desmond Miles from the Assassin's Creed series. Conner appears in the second season of the DC Universe series, Titans as part of the main cast, played by Joshua Orpin. Personality Although he desires to be a good hero, Superboy has anger issues. Having spent his first 16 weeks of existence as a science project and mind-controlled puppet, Superboy is defiant and does not like being told what to do or being dismissed. He often behaves with an air of extreme confidence, due in large part to the fact that he is Superman's genetic clone, and was created in order to replace him. This makes him exceedingly overconfident in his abilities to the point that he ignores the help of others and impulsively throws himself into situations that he cannot handle on his own. Despite this confidence, he worries about living up to his namesake, Superman. Due to the fact he never really had the opportunity to interact with anyone until recently, Superboy is somewhat anti-social and has a hard time getting along with others or showing his emotions. As such he constantly behaves in a confrontational manner to all people, even those who are attempting to be kind towards him. Even simple things like making amends with people who he has wronged is a tough concept for him to understand. However, he has learned quickly and has become not quite so silent, to the point of even carrying on a conversation without getting angry. By 2016, Superboy seems to have become more mellow and in touch with his emotions, but he is still angered whenever Miss Martian uses her powers invasively. He has also become more experienced and uses his intelligence more, planning attacks instead of going in with physical strength. Powers & Abilities *'Kryptonian physiology:' As a partial genetic clone of Superman, he has most of the physical abilities of a Kryptonian who has absorbed the solar energy of a yellow sun. However, due to the human DNA supplied by Lex Luthor, he lacks the more advanced powers of flight and heat vision and presumably is incapable of ever acquiring them. In addition, his existing powers are considerably inferior to Superman's. **'Super strength:' This is one of Superboy's main abilities, allowing him to easily pick up or carry heavy objects. ***'Super leap:' To compensate for his inability to fly like Superman, Superboy uses the super-strong muscles in his legs to jump incredible distances and heights. **'Super speed': Although not as fast as Kid Flash, Superboy can move at meta-human speeds especially when charging at enemies. **'Invulnerability:' Like Superman, Superboy is nearly indestructible. This invulnerability allows him to rush into dangerous scenes with little care for what might actually happen. Out of all his teammates, Superboy has taken the most punishment from their missions but has displayed no lasting injuries. He has been tackled through walls, shot with guns and explosives, had his feet dipped in lava, and has come out with no obvious physical damage. He has yet to be permanently injured, but he does experience pain. **'Super hearing:' Superboy can pick up the faintest of sounds over long distances, as well as high frequencies not audible to regular humans. **'Infrared vision:' This ability allows Superboy to visually detect heat signatures, allowing him to easily see in the dark. **'Microscopic vision' **'Telescopic vision' Abilities *'Hand-to-hand combatant:' While normally relying on his sheer strength, Superboy has developed highly proficient combat skills from his training under Black Canary. He is especially good at grappling and takedowns. By 2016, he had taken an active role in training newer members of the Team. *'Genomorph programming:' While Superboy was being force grown, G-Gnomes telepathically fed him information in lieu of a traditional education: **'Multilingualism:' Superboy can understand and speak many languages outside of English. He is at least fluent in Spanish, Atlantean, French, Korean, Arabic and Russian, among other languages. **'Encyclopedic knowledge:' Likely due to the G-Gnomes, Superboy has an encyclopedic knowledge of World History. Navigation Category:DC Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Leaders Category:Voice of Reason Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Legacy Category:Sidekicks Category:In Love Category:Related to Villain Category:Teenagers Category:Superheroes Category:Twin/Clone Category:Wrathful Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Scapegoat Category:Hybrids Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Heroic Creation Category:Big Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Insecure Category:Unwanted Category:Tragic Category:Selfless Category:Immortals Category:Humanoid Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Warriors Category:Lethal Category:Berserkers Category:Young Justice Members